Consequences
by Magic Kaito
Summary: Naraku sends Kohaku on what seems to be a simple assassination, but when Sango intervenes things won't be as simple as anyone thought. MS
1. Chapter 1

Posted: 1-1-05

Consequences

AN: I just got braces. I am not happy. That's when I decided to do this fic. It's an idea that's been running around in my mind for a long time now, I just never got around to putting it all together storyline wise. Also, I mentioned it to Candyland and she said I should do it. So, yeah. I'm not in a good mood so angst very yes. And I don't own Inuyasha. What other torture must I go through?! And this may contain spoilers since I read the manga online. Or, I just invented a future for the characters. You decide.

* * *

Chapter 1

The young boy made his way into the dark room of the castle. There wasn't much else he could do. He was completely compelled to follow the will of the one who called for him. He knelt down in front of him, keeping his eyes to the ground.

"I see you've finally come, Kohaku," the man said very quietly, and yet it was slightly menacing.

"Yes, Naraku," he replied, keeping his eyes to the ground. Frankly, Kohaku didn't know what to expect from him. He had regained his memory and his sister and her companions knew that, but he still wasn't sure if Naraku knew it. Besides, his recent drive to destroy the one who stood before him made him worry that he was going to take away the only thing that kept him alive. He had all ready gotten rid of his more rebellious incarnations, after all.

"You're probably wondering why I called you here," the half demon continued, smiling rather evilly at the boy, although he didn't see it. "I haven't heard from you in a while and I was beginning to wonder what you have been doing recently. I've tried to call for you many times, but you didn't come until now."

"I'm sorry, Naraku," Kohaku replied, feeling his heartbeat rising. "I... I was delayed."

"Yes," he answered, seeming to be thinking. "Kohaku, I can tell what you want. You want to be free from me. You don't care how, but you want your freedom."

He swallowed hard. "So, does that mean he knows everything that I've done?" he thought, hoping his fear wasn't too obvious. "W-what if I end up like Kagura?"

"I have... a proposition for you, Kohaku," he continued, seeming oblivious to the boy's reaction. "If you complete this simple task, I will give you your life back."

Kohaku gasped. Was that even possible? The only reason he lived now was because of the jewel shard in his back. Did Naraku intend to take it from him and just want him to run an errand for him?

"Don't worry, Kohaku, I can restore it. You can live without ever being bothered by me again. Will you do this?"

He swallowed hard. Would this mean that once Naraku was destroyed, he and Sango could live together in peace back in their village? Or was he trying to trick him? Kohaku couldn't deny to himself that although he was fairly certain that he would not live past the death of this monster, part of him still wanted to go back to the village with his sister and start up the taijiya tradition again. It probably wouldn't be too hard to find recruits, and he was certain that they could both teach people and lead the village. Together. He and his sister could be together again.

"Kohaku?"

He snapped out of his daydream and remember that he now sat in front of the very force that had torn them apart and still kept it that way. He didn't know if this was a trick, but what did he have to loose in the end? This might be his only chance to live again, and he knew that both he and his sister wanted it.

"All right," he answered, exhaling heavily. "What do I need to do?"

"I just need you to kill one person," Naraku answered, his malicious grin growing bigger. "That's all. Then you're free to go. However, if you cannot complete this mission, I can't guarantee your safety."

"I understand," Kohaku answered, feeling as though this was his only chance for he and his only relative to be happy again. "Where is this person?"

"This person shouldn't be too hard to find," Naraku replied. "In fact, it's a companion of Inuyasha."

Kohaku thought for a moment. There was no way that he could mean Sango, so there were really only three other people that he could mean. The strange girl, the small kitsune, and...

"I need you to kill the monk, Miroku," Naraku said.

Kohaku thought for a moment. It shouldn't be too hard to take him down. And he knew that Sango's friends probably wouldn't want to hurt her brother. He probably didn't have any major impact on them or their fight against Naraku anyway. It would probably be easy.

"Okay," he answered, still keeping his head down. "Should I go now?"

"The sooner you leave, the sooner you're free," Naraku answered.

Kohaku stood up and, still keeping his face away from the hanyou, left from the castle.

Naraku found himself chuckling evilly. "That foolish boy," he thought, still staring at the empty hallway. "He doesn't realize that even if he gets rid of that houshi, there's no way his sister will ever be able to be with him again. She'd never forgive him for it, and if he doesn't kill him, she won't have her brother. No matter what, that girl will loose one of the most important men in her life."

* * *

AN: I'm being so mean, aren't I? And this is just the first chapter! The next ones will probably be slightly longer, or maybe a lot more, who can say? I have the story outlined, but how long it takes me to get things written remains to be seen. Yeah, I know I have four fics to update now, but I'll get them done. Sometime. (falls over dead)ead Gr. It's like 1:30 AM as I'm writing this and I still need to spend the next seven years brushing my teeth... I hate braces. Hate hate hate. 


	2. Chapter 2

Posted: 1-3-05

Chapter 2

AN: Yay break. I can write! But boo braces. I can't eat! Yeah. I still don't own Inuyasha. Seriously. I am just not in a good mood right now... (polishes baseball bat) Don't make me mad. Review, or I will be forced to hunt you down like I do with Slade! (Uh, Teen Titans reference) Speaking of reviews, I shall now reply to the lovely people who reviewed chapter one! ;)

Yun Fei: Yeah, I've sort of though of Naraku as being that diabolical... Especially after reading more recent chapters in the manga.

medlii: Heh, this one's going very quickly for some reason. And yeah, my mouth will stop looking so weird... My teeth are so crooked it's unbelievable. And I still need to get some pulled XP.

Iggy04: o.O Uh... Well, I've thought about whether Kohaku knows or not, to tell you the truth, and from what I know, I really don't think that what he has observed would lead him to believe that they were together, you know? That's actually one of the questions I asked myself that inspired this fic! Thanks for reviewing!

ShinjuJaganshi: Thanks! And I hope you update soon, too!

* * *

Inuyasha sat near the fire, his eyes closed and his face wearing its usual scowl. The others were spread out around the circle that it made as well. It had been an uneventful day. They were walking the entire time and had found no sign of the jewel shard, Naraku, or any villages where they could stay. They had finally set up this small camp as darkness fell, much to the chagrin of Inuyasha, who felt the strange urge to just go out and defeat their foe.

Kagome was polishing her bow, seeming intent on that task and ignoring Inuyasha's obvious complaint to their current location. Shippo was leaning back on his tail, clearly bored. Sango seemed lost in thought, slowly stroking Kilala who sat in her lap. Miroku balanced his staff upright against his arm, looking like he was meditating. It was strangely silent amongst the group, although they probably didn't want to start up Inuyasha's complaining once again and lead to yet another "sit."

Suddenly, Kilala leapt out of Sango's lap and started growling slightly at the woods. The others immediately turned their attention to her. "What's wrong?" Sango asked, her eyes going back and forth between her friend and the nearby forest.

Kagome dropped her bow. "Uh, guys, I just sensed a jewel shard nearby," she said, looking nervous. They all looked at her.

"How big is it?" Inuyasha asked, standing up and gripping Tetsusaiga with his hand. The others started standing up as well, getting ready for a battle.

"Well," she began, looking concerned, "there's just one. And it's a small one."

All eyes went to Sango. Every jewel shard had been accounted for, and other than Naraku, who had most of the jewel, and Koga, who still had his shards, there was really only one person that it could be.

"...Kohaku?" Sango finally said, quietly.

"What's that kid doing here?" Inuyasha grumbled, releasing his hold on the sword. "Last time I saw him, he went running off after Kikyo."

"Who knows?" Kagome said, standing up with the others. "Maybe he decided to come back with us."

"We'd still better be ready for something," Inuyasha answered, looking around with suspicion. "Naraku probably still has a hold on the kid after all. And I'm starting sense some demons coming close."

"Let's get ready," Miroku said. "We most likely have a battle on our hands."

Sango still looked toward the woods. "What about Kohaku?" she finally asked.

"He'll be fine, Sango," Miroku replied, walking toward her.

Inuyasha growled a little. "They're attacking us in groups. We'll have to split up. Kagome, which way is Kohaku?"

"I... I'm not sure anymore. Something strange is going on. It seems like it keeps moving."

"Naraku's trying to trick us," he mumbled. "Fine. Kagome, you come with me. Sango, you and Kilala can head off in that direction, and Miroku can take the woods."

"What about me?!" Shippo exclaimed. "You can't just leave me here all alone!"

The hanyou sighed. "Fine. Just come with us all ready! Now let's go. The sooner we take care of these demons, the sooner we can eat and go to sleep."

They went off in their assigned directions, Sango still seeming worried for some reason.

Miroku ran into the forest, his gripped tightly in his hand. He could definitely sense a demonic presence headed in this direction as well as two others coming from where Inuyasha had sent everyone else. As he ran closer, though, he noticed something very strange. It seemed like the demons were leaving the group one by one, suddenly appearing in the all ready large group that Inuyasha had gone to take on, or to the one that Sango had been assigned to.

As he came into the clearing, he stopped running. He looked around, but felt no other demons coming toward him. "This is very odd," he said, staring to turn around to run to the aid of Sango, who now had a rather large group to contend to with only Kilala to aid her.

"Stop," a quiet voice said.

Miroku turned to make sure he heard correctly. Sure enough, Kohaku stood there in his more casual outfit, scythe in hand. His eyes didn't seemed to be empty like they usual were when Naraku was controlling him, but the expression on his face was a grim one.

"Kohaku," he began, smiling at the boy, but still feeling strangely uncomfortable. "What are you doing here? Come on, I'll take you back to Sango and the others."

He walked toward him, but stopped abruptly when the boy raised his weapon. "What is it, Kohaku?"

"I'm sorry, monk, but this is something I have to do." He ran toward him with his scythe ready to strike. Miroku watched him in shock and finally leapt out of the way the second he realized that he was the target.

"What are doing?!" he exclaimed, looking confused.

"I have to kill you," Kohaku replied, running toward him again. Miroku raised his staff and blocked the attack this time. They stood there for a moment, their weapons pushing against each other, before Kohaku finally pulled away.

"Why do you want to kill me?!" he asked with the same expression on his face.

"Because I must," the boy answered, preparing to charge him again. Miroku once again raised his staff and blocked his scythe, looking hard at Kohaku's face. There still was no sign that Naraku was doing anything to him. In fact, he seemed to be his normal self.

"Kohaku, if Naraku told you to do this, you know you don't have to," he said, still pushing his staff against the blade. "You can control your own life."

"I know," he answered, not making any signs of retreating this most recent assault. "That's why I have to do this." He suddenly pulled his weapon way and leaned farther in, attempting to cut him across his body. Miroku tried to dodge and held in staff in front of Kohaku to stop his swing, but was cut across the arm.

Kohaku leapt backwards and watched his victim, slump to the ground, his right hand clutching the wound on his arm. Blood seeped through his fingers as he looked at his assailant.

"W-why?" he asked, trying to keep his composure over the pain in his arm.

"This is the only way," Kohaku replied. "This is the only way for me to come back to Ane-ue."

* * *

AN: Arrowed! Er, sorry, I'm actually just writing this and not worrying about posting right away. And I'm watching the Twilight Zone marathon, and some guy just got arrowed, so yeah. That was chapter 2. I'll start working on chapter three and post this fic sometime, but you're all ready reading it, so never mind. Three will be up soon hopefully. I"m going to start working on it, and you can keep doing whatever you were doing on New Year's Eve. ...I need to do my laundry. 


	3. Chapter 3

Posted: 1-6-05

Chapter 3

AN: Still writing up a storm and posting later! I just add in the reviewer responses. It's not too hard. Yes, I'm still watching The Twilight Zone. I wonder which one it is, I wasn't paying attention. I've seen a few in the past, so many are new to me. Heh, coming back to it at the end. Wow, Serling was the master of plot twists!!!! That man was simply brilliant. Anyway, back to the series at hand. I don't own Inuyasha. And yes, the angst is going to start coming and not really stop. You can blame the orthodontist. Although, I am getting used to it. But it still sucks. I'm trying to eat a piece of cold pizza and it's weird jamming into the side of my mouth to bite off a piece. I would break out the Jello, but I've been living off of that recently. Okay. Sorry. Here's the replies and the chapter.

Iggy04: Well, over all this story is having shorter chapters. That's just how I'm writing it. It makes it easier to write and update quickly for me and my busy schedule. I know the last chapter was a little dry, but the angst will start pouring in soon, don't worry! And I always reply to all of my reviewers! I love it and I think you deserve recognition! As for chapters, I'm still not sure. I know the story line, but how I break it up remains to be seen. And to answer your questions, well, you'll just have to wait and see if those come into play!

penguin: Thanks!

Yun Fei: Hm... Is this quick? And yeah, I left a cliffie... Those are good, though, if you know you can update soon and you want people to keep reading! ...I think...

* * *

"This is the only way for me to come back to Ane-ue," Kohaku said, still tightly gripping his weapon and looking at the injured Miroku.

The monk stared at him in surprise. "How will killing me do that?" he asked, not seeming as uptight as he once was.

"Naraku told me. He said that I could live again if I killed you." He still looked at him grimly, looking as though he wanted to attack but waiting for some reason.

"You believed him?" Miroku asked. "Naraku is treacherous. How do you know that he'll really do this?"

"Maybe I shouldn't trust him, but it's worth a shot. What else is there for me to do? How else are we supposed to be a family again?"

Miroku stared at him for a moment, his eyes wide with surprise. "You're right," he suddenly said softly, smiling a little. "I think I see what Naraku is thinking."

Kohaku seemed taken aback by this. "What are you talking about?" he asked, lowing his scythe.

Miroku still smiled at him. "It doesn't really matter," he said. "Just make it fast."

The boy was still confused. "You're just going to let me kill you?" he asked, his weapon now at his side.

"Yes," he answered, looking at the ground with the same smile on his face. "But promise me one thing."

Kohaku kept looking at him, feeling as confused as his target was originally. "What?" he asked, feeling as though he should take the request of the person he was about kill.

Miroku stared at the ground for a moment longer, his smile seeming to grow sadder. Finally he raised his head to look at Kohaku again. "Take care of your sister. Make sure that she's always happy. Can you do that for me?"

Kohaku blinked a few times. He had no idea of why this monk would ask him something like that, but as it wasn't something he knew he couldn't do, he said, "Sure."

"Thank you," Miroku replied, his smile seeming more relieved. Kohaku looked at him with confusion for a few moments more before finally tightening the grip on his scythe again. He started running toward the injured man, his weapon raised and ready to slice through Miroku's neck.

"Don't forget," the monk said, smiling as his death approached him.

"Kohaku, no!!!" a voice exclaimed, stopping him in his tracks as he prepared to swing his weapon. Both of them turned to see Sango, now in her slayers uniform, riding on Kilala and looking both shocked and confused.

"Please don't stop me," Kohaku replied, looking back at Miroku. "This is something I have to do."

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice shaking a little.

"Ane-ue," he began, looking back at her and causing her to gasp slightly, "I know he's a friend of yours, but this has to be done. It'll benefit us both in the end, I know it will."

Sango looked on for a moment, looking like she was at a loss for words. Kohaku returned his gaze to the monk, who was still looking at the speechless girl and seeming lost in his own thoughts for some reason. Kohaku lifted his scythe again, and Miroku immediately noticed this and looked back at the boy, smiled, and shut his eyes. He swiftly lowered his weapon.

"STOP!!!" Sango screamed, tears forming in her eyes. The blade was inches from Miroku's flesh when he stopped attacking to look at his sister again, and the houshi also opened his eyes and gazed at her. "Kohaku," she started, walking toward them, "Why do you have to kill Houshi-sama?"

He really wasn't sure as to why his sister wasn't letting him do this after he had all ready assured her that everything would be all right. He pondered this for a moment and finally decided to answer her. "Naraku said that if I kill him, he'd... he'd give me my life back. There isn't any other way, Ane-ue..."

More tears had begun to flow from her eyes. Finally, she murmured, "Kohaku..." but nothing more would leave her lips.

He didn't know what to make of this reaction. After a while, Kohaku, prepared to take another blow at Miroku. Once again, he prepared to cut open his throat, although the monk seemed to be too lost in staring at Sango for some reason to notice him this time.

"Don't do it!!!" Sango exclaimed, grabbing hold of her brother's arm and stopping his attack, which Miroku had finally noticed.

Kohaku tried his best to free himself from her. "W-why are you stopping me, Ane-ue?" he finally asked, still struggling.

"K-Kohaku..." she began again, still crying and not seeming to know what she wanted to say.

"Let him do it, Sango," Miroku suddenly said, his face stone serious. "I think Naraku means it. This might be the only way for you two to be together."

"But..." she started again, the tears seeming to flow harder much to the surprise of Kohaku. "But what about you?!"

"I'll be all right," he said with the same smile he had been wearing when he told Kohaku what he wanted him to do. "I was bound to die soon anyway at the rate we were going. I never told anyone to keep you all from worrying about me, but I did think my time was running short as is. At least this way I don't have to worry about my curse taking me. And you two can start over again in your village."

"Houshi-sama..." Sango mumbled, her voice once again trailing off into her sobs. Her grip on Kohaku's wrist lessened and he pulled himself free, although he put his weapon at his side and stared at his sister with confusion.

"Ane-ue, what's the problem?" he asked, feeling slightly irritated.

Sango slumped to her knees and put her hands over her face, finally allowing herself to dissolve into the tears she had been trying to hold in. Both of them looked at her, concern and confusion on their faces.

"Please, Sango, just let him..." Miroku said.

"If I don't kill him, I don't know what Naraku will do to me," Kohaku added. "He said that he 'couldn't guarantee my safety.' What else can we do?"

She continued sobbing, her tears beginning to show in the spaces between her fingers. They both kept watching her, waiting for some response or sign of recognition. After a few moments, she hunched over a little more.

"I-I'm so sorry," she said, raising her head and looking at him.

* * *

AN: Mwah ah ah! Evil cliff hanger of death!!! Who was she apologizing to? You shall have to wait and see, my lovelies! I'm back at school, but again, this fic just keeps coming as I write, so there'll be more soon, okay? Now, review! Or I'll wait longer to post the next chapter!

...Miroku and Sango's theme just started playing on my computer... (freaked out)


	4. Chapter 4

Posted: 1-10-05

Chapter 4

AN: I have never gotten a fic this far this fast. Seriously. I are having so much fun and the ideas are just not hiding from me! Maybe it's because I've played through this scenario many times in my head and finally decided to write it. Who knows? I know one thing, I don't own Inuyasha. I also didn't feel like using proper grammar on that third sentence. And I don't own these reviews, either. Well, in a way I do. And here's what I have to say about them:

medlii: Yeah, I thought long and hard about Miroku's reaction... And my mouth is doing much better, thank you! Although on Friday I have to get some teeth pulled... XP

Yun Fei: Yeah, I am being cruel... That's what getting braces does to me, I guess! Thick angst! I just love cliffies cause if makes you all come back . And you nailed the other question that inspired this fic (I mentioned one earlier, I think): "If Sango had to choose, would she pick Kohaku or Miroku?" After a long and grueling analysis (which you'll see some of here, and parts of it I sort of stole from Antigone, heh), I think I came up with a solution...

BaByXbOoX143: Yeah, Kohaku does get his memories back at one point, but it makes him want to kill Naraku. As for who she was talking to, well, just scroll down a little ways (or not, I don't know how the page looks, lol)! And thanks for reviewing!

Starzki: Yay!!! Thanks so much!

xxxroxyxxx: Yes it was! And here it is!

Oh yes. There might be a spoiler warning on this chapter. Or maybe I made this whole future up. Your pick.

* * *

"_What should I do? H-he's right. There probably isn't any other way to get Kohaku back. I don't know what Naraku is thinking. This could so easily be a trick, and yet Houshi-sama seems sure of it. Why? Why is Naraku doing this? Is... Is he trying to test me? Naraku has been more cruel than usual lately, getting rid of Hakudoushi and Kagura like that. He has to be planning something. Does he want me to fall into grief so I can't fight? Or does he just want Houshi-sama out of the way? And what Kohaku said about Naraku not being able to guarantee his safety... That could mean a variety of things, right? I can't take it too lightly, though... Oh, somebody help me! How am I supposed to respond to this. This could very easily be a situation where I'll lose one or the other... I... I can't choose like this!_

"_Kohaku is the only brother I have. I'll never have another one. Still, he died. He should have died. Naraku's just using him. But maybe he's not lying. Maybe there really is a way to get him back. How can I not take this chance for my one and only brother?_

"_Heh, I suppose it's because of my other one and only. I suppose it would be possible for me to find someone else. There's probably another man out there that I can spend the rest of my days with. Would I be happy with that, though? Could I really ever forget Houshi-sama? I... I can't. I can't forget either of them... Kohaku and Houshi-sama. Which one is really the least irreplaceable? ...Neither of them. I... suppose that gives me my answer, doesn't it? I... I don't know how I'll explain it, but if I just let him go, I couldn't ever live with myself..."_

"I-I'm so sorry," she said, raising her head at looking straight into his surprised eyes.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked, not fully grasping what she was getting at.

"Ko-Kohaku," she blubbered out, looking down at the ground, "I... You're my brother, and... nothing could change how important you are to me; nothing. I love you, and I always will." Tears still trickled down her cheeks as she raised her head to look at him again. "But, I... I just have to apologize to you, Kohaku. I can't let you kill him."

"Why?" he asked, feeling angry for some reason. "Ane-ue, don't you want me to be alive again? I mean, really be alive?"

"Yes," she said, her sobbing choking her words. "More than anything. And yet, more than anything, I also... I..." Her face lowered again and her bangs shaded her eyes. "Kohaku, I really don't know how to explain this to you."

Kohaku tried to think of what could possibly be causing her to choose this monk's life over what could possibly be his only chance for his. "I... I know that you've traveled together for a while, and I know that defeating Naraku is the most important thing right now. But we've really got enough people to take him down, I think, even without this monk. It... It shouldn't bother you."

Sango smiled a little, raising her head slightly but still not looking at anyone. "Oh, Kohaku, if only it were that simple. But..." Her words became caught in her throat as she found herself sobbing for a moment.

"Sango?" Miroku asked, seeming very calm although concerned. Kohaku still wore an expression of complete confusion.

"Kohaku," she finally managed to say, "Houshi-sama... I... W-what I mean is... Oh, Kohaku, I promised him! I told him I would stay with him after this. I-I said I'd have his children. I...." The sobs were beginning to return in full force and her voice sank down to a mere whisper. "I love him."

Kohaku stared at her in shock for a moment. "What? You can't be serious, Ane-ue..."

Sango had now completely dissolved into her crying, her hands covering her face as her shoulders shook.

Miroku stayed where he was, still looking at her with the same concern, although there was a slight bit of surprise on his face.

Kohaku looked at the ground and blinked a few times, then he finally looked at his sister, then to the monk, and back to her again. "I... I don't understand. Why didn't I know about this?"

"I'm so sorry!" she sobbed, not seeming to be able to say anything else.

Kohaku took a few steps backwards, then finally turned and ran off into the forest. He only turned his head back for a brief moment as the trees began to swallow his form, seeing that neither of them had moved.

He wasn't sure how long he ran, but after a while he finally ran out of steam and collapsed against a tree trunk, panting heavily.

"How?" he thought, putting one hand to his forehead. "I... I don't believe it! There's no way that Ane-ue would promise that to any man! Why would she say something like that?"

Kohaku pulled his knees up against his chest and rested his head on them, still trying to catch his breath. "If it was really true, wouldn't she have told me earlier? I was with them for a few days and I knew nothing about it! Was she purposely keeping it a secret from me? Why would she do that, though? Ane-ue always told me everything, even when I didn't want to hear it. That's not the sort of thing someone would forget about, either. How could she have just gotten engaged to someone and not told me? Did she just want her friend to live so he could help stop Naraku?"

He wrapped his arms around his legs, a few hot tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. "No, that can't be it," he told himself. "She wouldn't have been crying so much if it had. He even told her to let me kill him and she still said no. She wasn't lying. Ane-ue's never lied to anyone in her entire life."

This last internal comment make Kohaku raise his face a little, his heart beat finally back to normal. "How long have I been apart from her, anyway? Even I've lost track of the days. After spending my entire life with her, we're truly apart for the first time. How could she have changed so much in only a few months? Is it because of father and the others? Or does it have to do with Inuyasha and everyone else? Maybe it's because of me... There are times that I don't remember anything about after I died. How many more terrible things have I done that have hurt her?"

He turned his head to the side a little, now seeming completely lost in thought. "I guess I won't ever understand it," he finally told himself. "Things are happening to her that I don't know about. Maybe this is all for the best. After all, I want Ane-ue to be happy even if it means that I'll be sad. The monk obviously cares about her too; I realize that now. That's why he made me promise those things. I still can't figure it out, but I'm probably just too young. If I live long enough, I might understand this one day."

Kohaku suddenly sat upright. "Oh no." he murmured, looking from side to side in worry. "What'll Naraku to when he finds out that I didn't kill him? Is there no way for me to live now? I'm afraid to find out. And I don't want to know what part of my safety he can't guarantee me anymore."

He stood up and scanned the area, trying to decide what the best way to go would be. "I can't go back to Ane-ue. We would only hurt each other again. I could try running away, but Naraku always finds me. I guess there's no point in hiding from him. The longer I wait, the worse things will probably be." Kohaku lowered his head and slowly began walking away from the forest, waiting for either something sent by Naraku to pick him up or for his eventual arrival at the castle. Either way, he knew he had to go back.

* * *

AN: I try to place myself into a character when I write thoughts or dialogue, try to feel what they're feeling. So does it mean that I may have been going over board that when I was writing the part where Sango's trying to explain things to Kohaku, I found my eyes tearing up and myself mouthing the words with the same inflection that I hear her using? Yeah, I thought it was... Although, Kohaku's semi-defiance was easy for me since my sister got married a few months ago (and I was not in a good mood). Anyway, review and I'll get the next chapter done as soon as I can! 


	5. Chapter 5

Posted: 1-15-04

Chapter 5

AN: I'm so proud of this fic (wipes tears away from eyes). Not only am I actually getting it written, but you're actually reviewing! I write too much. Really, I do. That's why I have horrid writer's block on my other three fics, and yet this one and my random one-shots get up so quickly. Whatever. I don't own Inuyasha. Have you ever wondered if people who worked for these shows (that know English in the case of this one) come online and read these? Wouldn't it be weird? Or even if they wrote them? What if the voice actors read them? Just wondering... Anyway, here's what I have to say about what you said!

AddictedtoInuyasha: Thanks so much! I hope it's still good, lol.

Candyland: Thank you, Candy-chan! I have more right here! And thanks for looking over the last chapter for me!

Tache: Really? ...I guess that's a good thing since this is angst! Unless by "sad" you meant "Someone told you that you could write!"...

BaByXbOoX143: I rarely update regularly, actually. This fic is a fluke, lol. And sometimes Author Alerts like to not work, but not being on it would make a difference! As for your comments, well, keep reading! (cue evil laughter)

* * *

The group had finally assumed their positions around the campfire once again. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo had returned first, as for them it was only a routine demon slaying. When a very somber looking Sango and a much deeper in thought than usual Miroku came back with Kilala several minutes later, Kagome asked how it had gone, not seeming to notice the blood covered hand still clasped around his upper arm since she was busy making dinner. 

Kagome's question was met with an uncomfortable silence. Miroku merely sat down, staring into the fire as though it held the very secret to defeating Naraku itself. Sango quietly grabbed her kimono and headed back into the forest where she could change away from prying eyes, not that she really had to worry about them at this point.

Kagome finally looked up and once asked, "What happened? You two are..." It was at this moment that she finally noticed the wound on the monk's arm. "Oh!" she exclaimed, running toward her backpack. "I didn't realize you were injured. Did one of the demons get you?"

"Good grief, Kagome, I could smell his blood before he even got here!" Inuyasha commented, looking at the unfinished meal with a scowl.

"Well, Inuyasha, I'm not half demon like you!" she retorted, pulling out her first aid kit. "Here we go!" She began making her way over to Miroku. "Now, how did you get injured, again?"

She was once again answered with silence. In fact, he didn't even seem to register the fact that she had spoken. Kagome stopped where she was and blinked in confusion. "What is with you two? We only want to know what happened with the demons."

"Just leave him alone," Inuyasha said, still looking at the food. "If he can be fine without listening to us, he can probably tend to his own stupid wound. Now, finish making supper! I'm starving!"

"Inuyasha!" she scolded, frowning at him. "That wound needs to be taken care of!"

"I'll do it," Sango said quietly, having finally returned from changing. She still looked very bothered and hadn't seemed to raise her head at all since they had gotten back.

"O-okay," Kagome said, handing her the box. "What's going on anyway?"

Sango merely turned away from her and made her way next to Miroku, who finally shifted his gaze to look at her. She quietly began pulling out bandages and other things to clean the cut with.

"Oh yeah!" Kagome said, leaning over the fire next to the kettle. "Did you run into Kohaku? I never could pinpoint his exact location..."

It was at this point that the eyes of Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo went to the pair, now both hanging their heads and not seeming to move at all, although something that sounded like a choked sob seemed to come from the direction of Sango.

"Did I... say something wrong?" she whispered.

"Yeah," Shippo added. "That's usually Inuyasha's job..."

"What did you just say, you little brat!" he exclaimed, picking him up by the back of his shirt.

"Inuyasha, be nice!" Kagome said, seeming to have forgotten the shadow that hung over the other half of their group and now focusing on the demon battle that would mostly likely end in an osuwari.

Sango finished cleaning the wound, paying as much attention to the others as Miroku had been. She took out the bandages and began wrapping it around the cut, stopping about halfway through to take a deep breath. "Is it too tight?" she asked softly as she came to the end.

"No, it's fine," he murmured in response.

She nodded her head a little in recognition and completed dressing the wound. She put away the items she had been using and turned to face the fire. Miroku heard her sniff a few times before a soft whisper of, "I'm sorry," came from her.

"She's really beating herself up over this, isn't she?" he thought, looking at the demon slayer and noticing a few tears streaming down her cheeks. "Why? Does she blame herself for me getting injured? I suppose so. After all, I'm fairly certain that Naraku wanted to see which of us she would choose. And if that's so, that means that Naraku knows more about our group and our relationships than we thought he did.

"Why couldn't she just let Kohaku kill me? I wouldn't have minded. I know that the one thing that she wants more than anything else in the world is to have her brother back. And the one thing I want is for her to be happy. I can't bear to see her cry. I've never been able to. On top of that, a smile from her is so rare. I think I've only seen her really smile once, and that was after I asked her..."

His eyes widened a little, although he still kept looking at her, the tears reflecting like crystals in the fire light. "Does she really think she'll be happier with me? Heh, either she trusts me more than I do, or something else was at work inside of her. I really don't understand it. She should have gone with the route she knew would bring her brother back to her. She should have done what she knew would make her happy. It's still possible for me to die from my curse, and then what would she do? I don't want her to be sad.

"Maybe that's why she let him go. Maybe she realized that she all ready lost him once, so the second time really won't be as bad as we all think. Maybe she really does think there's no hope. Or maybe, for some reason I'll never understand, she thinks that I'll make her happier. I really don't get it. Of course, I do know that without her, I wouldn't be happy either..."

Sango whimpered a little, the tears starting to flow a little more freely now. Miroku, not completely aware of his movements, leaned toward and reached his hand for her face. He stopped for a second to see what she was doing. However, Sango appeared too lost in her own thoughts to notice him. He finally continued moving and put his finger and thumb against her cheek.

Sango gasped a little, although her face was still directed at the flames. Miroku watched her for a second and finally slowly brought his hand up, wiping the tears off of that cheek. She turned her head with his fingers and brought her eyes to his. Her tears seemed to stop and she looked as though she was waiting for something.

Miroku kept his hand where it was, inches from her face. Finally, his look of concern turned into a soft smile. "Don't cry, Sango," he said quietly, pulling his arm back a little. "After all, I think there's still hope. I doubt Naraku would do anything to him, especially because I'm beginning to think that even he wants to keep the jewel from being completed until he thinks he absolutely has to. That's his game."

His hand appeared to have found its courage again and gently held her other cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned toward it a bit, sighing a little. "I told you before that we wouldn't let Kohaku die, and I still promise that." He continued to smile at her, and finally she opened her eyes, wearing the sad little smile that was generally the most one could get out of her.

"Thank you, Houshi-sama," she whispered, her eyes starting to fill with tears again.

"I don't deserve this," she thought, letting him keep his hand where it was, as it was an improvement on his usual antics. "I don't deserve any of this. I'm not a normal woman. I was raised learning how to kill demons. I really don't think I have any qualities that anyone would like. The men who say they do don't really know me. And yet, after everything's that happened, after all of the things I've done that hurt them, and especially after tonight...

"Oh, Kohaku... Why did any of this have to happen? Why! I... I just couldn't trust Naraku. Not again. Not after everything he's done. I'm so sorry. Please don't think that I don't care about you, Kohaku. Please. It isn't my fault. Everything was perfect until that one horrible moment. And now, it's all just so hard. Nothing's the way it should be. Nothing..."

Just then, she felt Miroku's hand begin to softly stroke her cheek. She tried to hold back a sob, although she knew that she shook a little. Tears started coming from her closed eye lids again. "No. This is the way it should be. As terrible as things were, if it wasn't for the worst moment in my life, I would never have met him, would I? I don't know if it would have been possible for me to be truly happy. No matter what, something was destined to be missing. And I really think that although I love my family with all of my heart and soul, it's better to have one person to spend a lifetime with, and even have a new family with. I don't know why I feel that way... I just... do."

Her body wouldn't let her contain it anymore. She finally dissolved into the tears she had been holding in ever since they began heading back to the camp site. Miroku watched in concern for a moment and finally drew her in toward him, gently wrapping his arms around her back while she sobbed into his shoulder.

"It... It's better this way... Kohaku, please forgive me..."

"OSUWARI!"

Inuyasha met a face full of dirt, the argument between the two of them finally over. Inuyasha grumbled a little and Kagome looked away from him with a huge scowl on her face. Miroku and Sango both looked over that them, although he did not release his embrace of her. They looked at each other for a moment and finally moved apart from each other, not wanting have to explain the night's events to a very angry Kagome.

* * *

"You've failed me, Kohaku," Naraku said to the boy kneeling in front of him. "Why didn't you kill him?" 

"I'm sorry, lord," he replied, too afraid to look up lest Naraku discovered the real reason it couldn't be done. "It proved to be more of a challenge than I could handle."

"Really?" Naraku replied, a slight grin on his face. "You mean, you couldn't win in a one-on-one battle with the monk? How surprising. I didn't think you were injured."

"I wasn't," he answered, trying to choose his words wisely. "The battle was just too difficult. I couldn't do it."

"Well," Naraku said, seemingly satisfied with his answer, "you remember what I told you before, correct?"

"That you couldn't guarantee my safety," Kohaku repeated, a little too quickly for his own liking.

Naraku laughed a little. "Don't be absurd, boy. We'll just have to try again, now won't we?"

"R-really?" Kohaku answered, hoping that Naraku couldn't sense his fear.

"Yes," he replied. "Now get out of here before I change my mind."

Kohaku ran out of the room. He knew he shouldn't have, but his emotions were just overpowering him too much. "Naraku won't stop until he's dead," the boy thought as he ran. "What am I supposed to say to Ane-ue?"

"What a foolish boy," Naraku said to himself, his smile growing broader and more malicious. "Yes, one man will die in front of Sango soon, dear child. One of them certainly will..."

* * *

AN: Yay for more thinking and more fluffish stuff (is it me, or did I turn Miroku into a lovesick little puppy?)! Actually, I originally wasn't intending for it to be so fluffy at first, but as I kept writing it kept coming! Yes, another cliffie, but that one wasn't as bad... Okay, maybe it was. Maybe since I know how it's going to end, I didn't think it was as evil as the chapter 3 one. I did steal some upcoming material from one of my other fics (that I'm a little stuck on) for parts of this... Sort of. I must admit, I'm a little stuck on the next chapter or so, but I've got the ending all set up in my noodle, so I'll update as soon as possible, okay? Now, review! Or I won't update! 


	6. Chapter 6

Posted: 3-18-05

Chapter 6

AN: Guess what I don't own? Inuyasha! Okay, outside of my hidden disclaimers (which I've just now realized, lol), I am IMMENSELY sorry about not updating in fifty years, but my schedule was just crazy and I was gone for nine days. Then, the semester started, I lost my meds for a week, I got a toothache which may or may not require a root canal (grr), and then I had improv for like a week straight and an insane weekend. I just looked back at the last chapter and found a terrible type-o that thankfully none of you mentioned, so I fixed it! And I love you guys. A lot. You've broken my old review record. It used to be 20 (21 when Cat in the Hat was still living). ;-; I'm so happy! Thank you so much! Please come back an review again or these tears will not be from joy!

Starzki: Thanks! I'm glad you liked the fluff, and after reading your fics it REALLY feels like a compliment! And look, it's still coming!

medlii: Thank you very much! And don't worry, I tend to repeat myself, too. (Note these replies)

Jwink: Thank you! And I am! Yay!

Yun Fei: Well, I can't answer your question without ruining the story, but that was such a good analysis! I have totally had those same thoughts!

BaByXbOoX143: Ha ha, you make me laugh (which is good)! Thank you for the comments! And you want someone to die, huh? Well... (whistles innocently) coughwaitcough

xxxroxyxxx: Okay okay okay! Hee hee hee, thanks!

Fantastical Queen Ebony Black: lol, wow. I thought I had hyper sounding reviews... Thank you for the comments! As for the manga, there are two sites that I tend to go to. I guess I could e mail you or... something. I don't know what thinks about typing web addresses in fics. ...Great, now I want shrimp!

Candyland: Did I say this was going to be the final chapter? Or do you just want me to finish this? There's still two or three chapters left, I think... Sorry to disappoint you. I'm totally kidding, Candy-chan.

lil'wonder: Yay! I'm so happy that somebody disagrees with me! Why? Because it was really hard to figure out what I think on this matter. I mean really hard. I'm just a hopeless M/S fan, I think. And besides, there's still hope for Kohaku... I'm glad you like it, though!

xBloodxRedxRavenx: I finally did!

* * *

The group walked down the path, much quieter than usual. Inuyasha led the way, still seeming cranky after the small incident at breakfast. Kagome walked behind him with her bike, frowning at the hanyou. Shippo sat in the basket, rubbing the large bumps on his head, and Kilala walked alongside of that. Sango and Miroku took up the rear, walking side by side. Sango still had her head down, seeming lost in her thoughts. Miroku was more or less back to his old self, although his concern for Sango was apparent.

Finally, Inuyasha growled, breaking the somewhat awkward silence. "I don't see why we're just wandering around like this!"

"We don't have any leads," Kagome replied, sounding a little scolding. "Hopefully we'll run across someone who can help us track either Naraku or Mouryomaru down."

"Feh, this is a waste of time!"

Suddenly Kagome stopped in her tracks. The others looked at her after a moment, not sure of what was going on. "H-hey, guys?" she finally said, looking at the ground with worry.

"What's the problem now!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I-I can sense a jewel shard heading toward us again..."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock, most particularly Miroku. Sango raised her head and gasped. "Are you sure, Kagome-chan?" she whispered, a hurt expression coming to her face.

She nodded in response. "This time, it's headed straight toward us, though. It's not doing the strange things it was yesterday."

Miroku looked at Sango, her face still seeming pained. "We... We'd better get ready, then," she finally murmured, looking down again.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Kilala, and Shippo looked back at them, their faces expressing confusion. "Hey, what happened last night, anyway?" Inuyasha asked. Sango choked back a sob and Miroku motioned toward her briefly in concern before giving a quick, angry glance to the hanyou.

"Now's not the time for that, Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, turning toward where she felt the jewel coming from. "He'll be here any second!"

Sango took a deep breath and completely raised her head, looking toward the shape that was approaching them with little emotion.

* * *

"_What am I supposed to do? I don't want to hurt Ane-ue. But, wouldn't something happening to me hurt her, too? Wouldn't it? I don't think I've seen her smile at all since Naraku tricked us. Maybe... Maybe she still has hope. That has to be it. She still thinks I can survive, so she tried to make sure no one was killed. So, then, what does this mean I should do now? I'll have to decide fast. I'm practically there..."_

* * *

Kohaku stopped running a few yards in front of them, trying to hide the fear and confusion he felt inside. The group stared at him, although the half demon, the priestess, and the kitsune didn't look nearly as worried as the others.

"What do you want, Kohaku?" Inuyasha asked, his hand naturally heading for Tetsusaiga before he stopped himself.

* * *

"_...What _do _I want? I... I want Ane-ue to be happy. And I want to be happy as well. Right now, she looks so sad. I-I was right, wasn't I? She still wants me to live. She still wants me. I was being foolish. Still, I can't kill the monk without hurting her, can I?"_

* * *

"I have orders..." he mumbled before trailing off.

"Orders for what?" the hanyou replied, frowning.

"I-I..." he began, starting to tremble and looking at the ground.

* * *

"_Kohaku... Is Naraku still trying to control you? What should I do? How am I supposed to help him? I just can't let him hurt like this."_

* * *

Kohaku swallowed hard and looked back up, a pained expression on his face. "I'm sorry, Ane-ue. But... He won't let me stop. I have to. He told me that if I didn't, my safety wasn't guaranteed. What else is there for me to do?" Tears began to fall down his cheeks, although he was trying his best to stop them.

Sango's face looked the same, as everyone turned to look at her. "What is he talking about, Sango-chan?" Kagome asked as gently as she could.

"K-Kohaku," she stuttered, her sobs keeping her from saying anymore.

Miroku watched her for a second and then sighed, facing Kohaku again. "All right," he said, surprising the others. "What I said yesterday is still in effect, all right?"

Kohaku nodded slowly, trying to grab his weapon, although his hand was shaking.

"What is this!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "What the hell did you do last night?"

"Houshi-sama, please..." Sango whispered, a pleading look in her eyes. "You don't have to do this. There has to be another way."

"And if there isn't?" he answered quietly, still watching the boy struggle with himself.

"Will somebody please answer me!" the hanyou said, looking back and forth between them.

"I have to kill him," Kohaku sobbed, finally getting a grasp on the end of the chain.

"What!"

"No you don't, Kohaku," Kagome replied quickly, wanting to move toward him but stopping herself. "I'm sure Naraku was just saying those things to scare you! We'll find a way for you and Sango-chan to be together where no one has to die."

"Let him, Kagome-sama," Miroku said, his face somber. "We shouldn't risk anything."

"Houshi-sama, no!"

"What if Naraku's lying?" Inuyasha added, frowning at everyone. "Then what would we do, huh?"

"Trust me, I know he isn't lying," the monk answered. "This was his plan. This is how he works. He wanted to torture us mentally by letting only one of us live. I know that's what he was thinking."

"Please, Houshi-sama, you can't mean that!" Sango exclaimed, tears still flowing freely. "That just can't be it! You can both live, I know it!"

"No, they can't," a voice said from a hidden source. Everyone looked around in shock, trying to find who had said it.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha exclaimed, grabbing the hilt of Tetsusaiga. "When did he get here!"

"You were very clever to see through my plan, monk," the voice continued, a slight sound of enjoyment within it. "However, there is no way you can stop me. I always hold true to my word, and someone is definitely going to die."

* * *

AN: Just thought I'd fill you in on some news about the Inuyasha manga, which, as you may or may not know, is still coming on strong (unlike the anime). Rumors had been going on about it ending soon, but chapter 400 premiered in Japan recently.. Apparently, there were also some comments from Takahashi included in which she said that, "...there's still many more stories she has to write (before the series can finish) and that for now she's aiming for at least 500 chapters." Looks like we'll be getting stories for a good while to come, although I don't know what this'll mean for the hopeful second series. Hey, this gives her more time for hopeful M/S fluff . Like a kiss! (glares) But 100 more chapters... That's at least two years until we find out the ending! Oh well.

And, yes, there will be a death next chapter! (Laughs evilly)

KOHAKU: Aw man! It isn't me, is it?

MIROKU: Well, it had better not be me!

FMP: Relax, you guys, it's just a story. But frankly, I've set it up for one of you two, if you didn't notice.

KOHAKU: Come on! I've all ready died once!

MIROKU: Yeah, and I'm as good as dead. Why kill someone?

FMP: Because. It's an angst fic, after all!

MIROKU: Hey, wait, maybe you'll throw in a twist.

KOHAKU: Yeah, and Naraku dies instead!

MIROKU: Or... Inuyasha!

INUYASHA: Oh, you'd better not! (glares at FMP)

KOHAKU: Or... Ane-ue?

(Kohaku and Mirokugive an angry look to FMP)

FMP: Woh, calm down! I couldn't kill someone who I'm fairly certain will make it through the series! So Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Sesshy and his crew are all safe.

INUYASHA: You mean you think I'm gonna die!

FMP: It's possible. Anyway, everybody, I'm fairly certain that there are only two chapters left. ...I think. The next one will probably be pretty short, too, and the last one will have so much angst that I'll probably have to write it after I _finally_ get these stupid teeth pulled...

KOHAKU: Wait, did you just write this ending so it would feel like you had written a longer chapter cause it took you so long to update in the first place?

FMP: (nods with embarrassment)


	7. Chapter 7

Posted: 3-27-05

Chapter 7

AN: ANGST! Angst angst angst angst angst! Angstity angsty angst! Did I mention angst? Yeah, cause there's gonna be some. Actually, a lot. From now til the end next chapter. I know this one is really short again, but the next one will be long. And (more) angsty. So, Inuyasha is not one of my possessions, as I'm sure you've all figured out by now. Ah, my reviewers:wipes away tears: You all make me so happy!

AddictedtoInuyashaFics: I'm glad you liked the chapter, as I wasn't too sure about it. And I always enjoy giving info to my fellow Inuyasha fans!

Fantastical Queen Ebony Black: Yeah, I think people are gonna die, too. As long as Miroku and Sango don't, I'm fine with it, though, lol. Heck, she's all ready killed off two recurring characters. As for your guess well... Just read! (Mwah ah ah!)

medlii: Yes, it was! Lol, the end of your review made me laugh so much... I'm glad it was worth the wait and that everyone was in character!

Yun Fei: lol, hey, I'm sure I can pull of some angst if I killed Naraku! Heh, Shippo dying; that'd make an interesting fic! ...Maybe later, lol. And I'm updating now, of course!

Iggy04: Hey, at least I know what I want to have happen so I got this one up faster! And I adore cliffies, they keep you reading! Although I'll let you read to find out who dies in this, I will say that personally I completely agree on your views about Kohaku and Miroku!

BaByXbOoX143: lol, I'm glad you were happy! Yeah, Inuyasha would be that stupid, which is why I put it. And you're about to find out who dies, which I know will make you happy, lol.

xBloodxRedxRavenx: His fate has been decided! As to what that fate is, you'll just have to read! ;)

Mizuiro-sora: lol, wow. Actually, I do have a DeviantArt account. I just got it recently. I'm not very good at drawing, even though I try. I have considered putting up fics, though. Heh heh, rule the world, huh? Sounds like fun!

Starzki: My updates like being sneaky, lol. Yeah, I don't know why I like making Miroku so insanely devoted to Sango, but it's fun! And, well... angst.

Candyland:a la Ed: Donuts! Lol, yeah, I like anticlimaxes. They're fun! Hee hee, now I'm thinking about your fic.

Manda: Yes. I am evil. And Sango will keep her sanity. I can't say anything for the others, but I can't be _that_ evil.

* * *

"Someone is definitely going to die," the voice said, everyone staring in a variety of directions in fear. 

"Show yourself, ya bastard!" Inuyasha exclaimed, Tetsusaiga finally unsheathed and ready for battle. Miroku tightened his grip on his staff, Kagome fumbled for her bow, and Sango readied Hiraikotsu. Kilala transformed next to her, Shippo trying to decide whose shoulder would be safest.

Kohaku still held on to his weapon and faced the others. "W-what are you doing here, Naraku?" he asked.

The hanyou laughed coldly. "Oh, do you really think you can stop me?" he said, still not showing himself. "Why do you think I set up this little meeting? I wanted all of you to see him die!"

"Who?" Inuyasha exclaimed, darting his eyes in every direction.

Shippo suddenly choked back a cry. "H-he's up there!" he exclaimed, perched on Kagome and looking straight up.

A black cloud of energy loomed over them, undetectable to even the other hanyou. "Heh heh, very good, my little fox," Naraku scoffed, slowly lower to the ground in between Inuyasha's company and Kohaku. "However, you will not get in my way."

Inuyasha jumped in front of the others, Tetsusaiga pointing straight at the ever clearer form of their enemy. "Yeah? Well, we'll see about that," he retorted.

Sango swallowed hard, feeling herself tremble slightly. "What is Naraku planning?" she thought, keeping gaze fixed on him. "Whatever it is, we can't let him get away with it. I don't know who he's after, but I won't let him kill anyone!"

Naraku had finally taken his usual form, smiling menacingly at the large group. "You look so ready for a battle," he taunted, his gaze shifting to the scared boy who still held his weapon, although it was at his side. "You have no idea of what you're getting yourselves into."

"Oh yes we do!" Inuyasha exclaimed, leaping at him with Tetsusaiga. Naraku merely shifted out of the way, his sword striking the ground.

Sango felt herself gain some more energy. "I can't loose either of them," she mumbled, causing the others that were near by her to look at her with confusion. Just then, she leapt away from them and threw Hiraikotsu at Naraku.

"Foolish girl," he muttered, using one of his insect-like legs to deflect the weapon and send it flying into a tree a few yards off.

Sango stared at him for a moment, before she suddenly felt Miroku grab her shoulder and pull her back. "Houshi-sama, what are you doing?" she whispered angrily.

"Naraku's planning something," he replied, "and until we know what it is, I think we should just let Inuyasha handle this."

"B-but he said that one of you was going to..."

"I won't let that happen," he answered, giving her a quick look before turning back to their opponent.

Inuyasha had once again tried to attack with Tetsusaiga, obviously trying to get Naraku in a position where he could safely use one of it's attacks on him. "Kohaku, get with the others!" he exclaimed, swinging his sword several times and missing him with all of them.

The boy nodded and ran to the side of his sister opposite of Miroku, all of them being too occupied on the fight to take a lot of notice.

Naraku laughed as he continued to easily dodge the assault. "This is quite amusing, but I really need to do what I came here for," he said, suddenly disappearing from Inuyasha's sight.

"W-where the hell is he!" he exclaimed, looking from side to side.

Suddenly, Kagome gasped. "Sango-chan, look out behind you!" she cried.

Sango turned around as quickly as she could, along with the others, and came face to face with the grinning demon. She opened her mouth, but no sound would come out.

"Remember, Sango," he said, one of the sharp appendages on his back raising up to strike, "you brought this upon yourself."

His attack moved with lightening speed, not allowing any time to dodge. There came a choked sound as the sickening squish of pierced flesh was heard, blood splattering around them. Sango turned her head and gasped.

The next thing she remembered, she was crouching beside his body, tears streaming down her face. "Y-you can't die!" she exclaimed, grabbing his shoulders. "Please! You can't leave me like this!"

Naraku took this opportunity to take his leave while their attention was diverted. "The fools should have known it was coming," he mumbled, turning his head back slightly. "I'll let them writhe in their misery for a while. I'm in no hurry."

Sango held onto him, her lips trembling. "S-Sango-chan?" Kagome said, taking a step toward her. "I... I'm sorry. He's gone."

"It can't be true!" she screamed, her tears flowing faster. "He just can't be dead!"

Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome's right. I'm... really sorry. I should have been able to stop it."

"No," Sango replied softly, closing her eyes. "T-this is completely my fault. I was Naraku's target all along." Suddenly, she dissolved into her sobs, clutching him against her.

Kagome looked on the other side of Sango and blinked a few times. "H-hey," she whispered, making her way toward him, "don't you think you should say something to her?"

He shook his head and slowly started walking away.

"Wait!" she exclaimed, running after him.

"This is my fault," he mumbled, stopping for a moment. "The blame can only be placed on me. That's why I can't say anything to her." Kagome took a quick glance back at the others, still huddling around the body, and turned back, only to see Miroku heading toward the nearby village.

* * *

AN: Wow. This was hard to write, not only because I'm terrible at fight scenes! I don't think I've ever really killed somebody off before. I came that close to leaving a cliffie where you didn't know who it was, but that would have been _way_ too evil of me. I think it was good leaving it until that last line, though, cause I like making you guess as long as possible. Because I can! Well, only one more, angst-ridden chapter to go! But with a twist! Yep, so get ready for that! I'll probably start writing it once the anesthetic wears off tomorrow, cause I'll be in a bad mood then cause my mouth'll hurt. Or maybe I can pull it off before. We'll see. Heh, maybe I should try writing while I'm still recovering from being under! Wow, that'd be a weird fic... :thinks about it: 


	8. Chapter 8

Posted: 4-2-05

Chapter 8

AN: (sob) This is it! Chapter Last! I'd like to thank everyone for their support as I worked through this fic. Or, whatever you call leaving such nice reviews. I don't deserve it... Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha. Or the reviews I'm about to answer!

Yun Fei: Well, I wanted to steer away from the cliche, long, drawn-out death scene. I just like throwing surprises at you to keep you interested! And yeah, it was confusing. Hopefully this'll clear everything up. You were the first reviewer on this fic, weren't you:goes to look: You were! Hee hee, yay! (Yeah, don't mind me. I'm being overly weird)

Fantastical Queen Ebony Black: Yeah, you did guess it! You win! Hee hee, seriously, though, I'm glad you liked Naraku's lines. I wanted to make him as much of a jerk as possible.

bob: Yep. That's basically it. ...Wow. I need to work on a little thing called "plot development," huh?

medlii: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked everything, and that you're looking forward to the angst. Thanks again for all the support!

Manda: I like freaking people out! It's one of my fun author powers. Anyway, thanks!

Devilin: Thank you for the complements! And, well, the ending is as happy as I can possibly make it for the angst I want to put in, lol. But I'm a major happy ending fan, so I guess that's why.

Candyland: (watches you nervously) Uh... I don't know if I should give you more, lol. Hee hee, Spinel.

Iggy04: Heh, sorry! I didn't want a long cliche death scene, so I just killed him. And you're about to find out why Miroku didn't say anything. I'm glad that you like ths angst and stuff, though! Have I been spelling "lose" wrong (goes to look) ...Whoops! My mistake! Blah, I made a lot of grammatical errors! Note to self: proofread more carefully.

* * *

They had found an inn in the village that would allow them to stay for a few nights to recover. Kohaku was currently buried near the place where Naraku had stabbed him, although Sango had mentioned moving him to their village once they had the time.

Now, she sat in a corner of the room, her knees drawn up to her chest. She said nothing, although her sorrow was very evident. Kilala was curled up next to her, trying her best to be some source of comfort. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo had just recently finished discussing their plans for the present, trying to give Sango enough time to recover but still wanting to get going after Naraku because of this recent strike against them. Miroku had merely shown them the inn after he had secured them a room and then vanished, greatly annoying Kagome.

Now that their mini-debate was over, Shippo had gone over to try and talk to Sango. Inuyasha was sitting by the door, apparently in thought, and Kagome stared at Kohaku's jewel shard, wondering to herself why Naraku hadn't taken it. She decided not to dwell on it too much; the workings of that monster's mind were a mystery to her.

"Y-you know," Shippo was saying, smiling desperately at Sango, who was staring at her hands, "everybody in my family is gone, too. So, um, I know how you feel!"

Needless to say, the kitsune's attempts weren't helping much.

Kagome watched for a moment as Sango seemed to have no response and sighed to herself, turning the shard around in her fingers. "What else can we do for her?" she thought, still looking at her friend. "She's been through so much all ready, and now we have to force her to get over another loss in a short period of time. And where is Miroku-sama? If anybody should be in here comforting her, it should be him! Doesn't he care? He couldn't have just been saying things to her without meaning them, could he? I was so sure that he loves her. Why isn't he here?"

"And then we could, um, make more and spread them around everywhere," Shippo was finishing, Sango still looking distant. Kilala nuzzled against her leg and mewed softly, also seeming to want her mistress' attention.

Kagome suddenly stood up with a determined look on her face. Everyone but the demon slayer looked at her strangely as she stormed out of the room. "I'm going to find him if it's the last thing I do!" she thought, immediately looking from side to side for any sign of the monk.

She began making her way around the building, trying to see if he wasn't maybe just out for a walk nearby. However, her quick scan of the area showed no signs of him. She sighed and started turning around, only to run headlong into another person.

Kagome rubbed her head. "Oh, I am so sorry!" she began, looking at the person she had bumped into and gasping.

Miroku looked back at her, slightly surprised and seeming as though this wasn't the place he wanted to be at this time.

* * *

Shippo had finally given up on comforting Sango. He had apparently realized that this wasn't something that a few happy stories were going to help her out of and decided that it would probably be best if he just kept his mouth shut for a while and let her think.

An awkward silence was now filling the room, everyone but Sango shifting around uncomfortably.

"Hey," Inuyasha suddenly said, catching the attention of even Sango. She merely looked back at him, the most response she had given anyone since Kohaku's burial.

"I know it's hard," he continued, looking straight at her, "and I know it'll take time to get over it, but the longer we wait, the longer it takes for us to kill the bastard that did all of this. Just do the best you can, okay?"

Sango nodded and returned her gaze to her hands.

* * *

"_There_ you are!" she exclaimed, grabbing his arm and trying to drag him back toward the room. "Where have you been? Sango-chan needs you right now!"

"No, she doesn't," he interrupted, planting his feet firmly to the ground and keeping the priestess from dragging him any further.

"What are you talking about?" she replied, frowning at him. "Of course she does! Don't you care about her at all?"

"That's why I can't, Kagome-sama," he answered, turning around and starting to walk away from her.

"Wait a minute!" she cried, trying her best to follow and scold him at the same time. "What's why you can't? You mean you don't care? It's been a lie this whole time? Why did you ask her to live with you, then?"

"That isn't what I meant," he replied, the firmness in his tone causing her to back away a little. "Just... Just trust me on this one." He continued walking away.

Kagome stared at him in shock for a few seconds. "Well, I'm telling you to trust me!" she finally answered, still not moving. "I don't know what you're thinking right now, Miroku-sama, but Sango-chan's really hurting right now and the fact that you won't even show your face isn't helping!"

"And you think that my seeing her will help her any?" he replied.

"W-well," she stuttered, trying to figure out his point, "of course I do! I mean, you two are..."

Miroku suddenly went to the door of the nearest room, which was a large hall used for celebrations, and peered inside. It was completely empty, and he sighed with relief. He then grabbed the arm of a once again surprised Kagome and led her inside, leaving the sliding door open a crack.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, her frown returning.

Miroku stared at her coldly for a moment, seeming to wait for her expression to change. It finally did, and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, putting his head down. "I can't face her," he finally said, his gaze fixed on the floor.

"Why can't you face her?" Kagome replied quickly, taking a step toward him. "Miroku-sama, I may not know what exactly is going on in both of your heads, but I'm fairly certain that..."

"I can't put her through it," he interrupted, turning his back to her.

"You can't put her through what?" she asked, obviously confused.

"It's my fault," he continued, seeming to ignore her. "This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me. Kohaku would still be alive if I hadn't..." His voice trailed off, tension growing in his weighed down form.

Kagome blinked a few times, but found that she had nothing to say in response to this. She took a tentative step forward, but the sudden straightening of his back warned her to go no further.

"Naraku wanted to hurt Sango by killing one of us," he finally began again, still not moving much. "It's because of me. I knew what was starting to happen between us. I knew that I couldn't let it happen because it would be too dangerous at this time. That's why I tried to stop it. Seeing her reaction just killed me, though. Something inside of me wouldn't allow me to just let things go like that and possibly never allow things to happen at all. I let my emotions get the best of me and Naraku found out about it. I should have never said anything to her. I shouldn't have promised her anything. Her brother's gone, and there was nothing I could do about it."

"Are you talking about that time when you..." Kagome said softly, slowly raising one of her hands.

"Yes and no!" he interrupted, a sudden despair in his voice. "I promised her that we wouldn't let him die! And he did! Not only was he targeted because of me, but I couldn't even keep him safe like I said I would. Do you think she could face me after I've done all of this to her?"

"Miroku-sama," she said, her voice still quiet, "you had no idea this would happen. I'm sure Sango-chan doesn't hold anything against you. There was no way you could have known."

"I promised her, Kagome!" he exclaimed, finally looking back at her. She gasped a little. He appeared to be extremely angry, although she was fairly certain that tears were in the corners of his eyes. "I promised her, and I failed!"

"This was more of Naraku's plan, wasn't it?" Kagome thought, still staring in shock at the monk. "He knew that whichever life he took, the other wouldn't be able to handle what that would do to Sango-chan. He knew that this would happen."

"Please don't be so hard on yourself," she said, trying to take another step toward him. "None of that is true."

"But it is!" he replied, the tears she had noticed seeming to grow bigger. "I got her hopes up and they were all smashed while I stood there doing nothing. I'm the reason she's hurting right now. That's why I can't see her. She has to hate me!"

Kagome opened her mouth to console him, but her eyes drifted toward the light coming in from the doorway. It was now opened wider than it had originally been with a shadow inside it.

"No, I don't," a voice said weakly, the figure taking a step into the room. Kagome blinked in surprise a few times before slowly backing away from them. Miroku looked at the speaker seeming both shocked and terrified before finally turning away again.

"I don't hate you, Houshi-sama," she continued, taking a few tiny steps toward him, her sad eyes revealing most of her feelings, although he couldn't see them. "I could never hate you. Even if I could, I wouldn't hold anything against you for this."

"But..." he began, his voice shaking. He stopped abruptly when he felt her hand softly touch his shoulder.

"Who's to say this wouldn't have happened anyway?" Sango said as though she hadn't been interrupted. "There are too many possibilities for us to know how anything would have been. We can't dwell on what ifs. This..." Her voice broke and she took a few seconds to regain her composure. "This is how it was supposed to be," she finished, her voice barely above a whisper now.

"I still feel responsible," he replied, his voice not much louder than hers. "He forced you to make that choice and it's because of me that Kohaku's gone."

"That would mean that you'd be the one we'd be grieving over," she answered, a strange calmness in her tone. "Houshi-sama, nothing could have made this any better. This is just how things were going to be. I have to tell myself that."

"Sango, I can't..."

"I don't hate you at all," she interrupted, her hand pressing a little harder on his shoulder. "Right now, I need you with me."

There was an uncomfortable stillness in the room, the only sound coming from the small breaths that each of them took. Suddenly, Miroku straightened up and turned to look Sango in the eye, taking her aback. "I'm sorry," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

She didn't seem to respond to this, although fresh tears were now streaming down her cheeks. "You don't have to say that," she whispered, trying not to let her sobs out.

"I wasn't apologizing for myself," he answered, closing his eyes and staying as he was.

They stood like this for a long time, the only noise coming from quietly from Sango as she cried into his shoulder.

Kagome took a deep breath and slipped out of the room as quietly as she had been when she was watching. "They need some time to themselves," she thought, heading back toward Inuyasha and the others.

* * *

AN: It's over! Yep. That's the end. I don't know about you, but I think that could have been a lot better. Miroku really has more or less said in the manga that they wouldn't let Kohaku die, and that's when I had the vision of him totally falling apart if Kohaku actually does, so I just had to write it! Then I felt like sticking in one of my theories on what he was thinking in 132 (yes, I have several). This fic was made up of several of the little ideas running around in my head, though, like I said earlier, I think. Anyway, thank you very much for reading and hopefully I can get working on my older fics as well as some new ones once I get my life sorted out! Bye! 


End file.
